Lost PBS Kids Idents and Schedule Bumpers
In september 1999, Dot and Dash were introduced. Because of the rebrand of PTV Park into PBS Kids, they decided to make idents where instead of Dot and Dash, there was a character from the show it was from. A big amount of these are lost. Most of the lost ones were on youtube until 2013 - 2014. Unfortunatly, nobody downladed them. The only remaints of a few idents left are screenshots. Lost Character Idents * Adventures from the Book of Virtues: A pig turns into different animals. (SEEN) * Bill Nye the Science Guy - Kids ride on a bus turning in different directions with a STOP sign popping up. * Corduroy - All I know is this one took place in the city and had a yoyo. (SEEN) * Any of the idents with the 007 template - (A straight rip has been found and was most likely used as a template for some Show IDs including this one.) * Curious George - George the Monkey replaces Dash's face with George the Monkey's face in the PBS Kids logo on a yellow background with dark yellow squares with the show's logo on the top. (FOUND) * Elliot Moose - This one has a bird pass by a train with a bootleg Godzilla, Giant trumpet, and sailboat.' (FOUND)' * Bob the Builder, It's a Big Big World (FOUND), Liberty Kids (SEEN), The Magic Schoolbus (SEEN), Maya and Miguel (SEEN), 'Wordgirl - Dash makes shadow puppets * The Berenstain Bears (1st Version) - It's unknown but its existence was confirmed by a user on the 2nd version's YouTube video. * Sesame Street - A dog thinks of a hydrant, the hydrant thinks of a robot, the robot thinks of Dash turning his key and Dash thinks of Elmo and Elmo thinks of PBS. * Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse - An animal throws a ball into a cannon, who spits it out to a clown who juggles it until throwing it. The clown then squirts water with his water sqirting flower. '(PARTIALLY FOUND) * Kratts' Creatures - This one took place in a forest with the Kratt Brothers appearing in the PBS Kids logo. DOES exist. EVEN RARER THAN LOST EPISODES. * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (SEEN), The Noddy Shop, Thomas and Friends, Angelina Ballerina (SEEN), Sagwa (SEEN), Signing Time, The Saddle Club - A crab goes to his family. * The Puzzle Place: The PBS Kids logo was a jigsaw puzzle. EVEN RARER THAN LOST EPISODES. * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon - Unknown. * The Charlie Horse Music Pizza - Unknown. * In the Mix - Unknown. * Timothy Goes to School - A lunchbox appears in a classroom. In the lunchbox, there is an apple, a sandwich, and other foods. Another lunchbox appears zooming to the logo. (FOUND) * Ghostwriter - Unknown. * My Bedbug - Unknown. * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies - Dash was on a safari and turned on a projector. (SEEN) * Redwall - Dash was a knight and Dot was a princess and rode on a dragon. EXTREMELY ''' '''RARE * Wishbone - A person with a horse and Frankenstein appeared on a book before a dog's paw closed the book. (PARTIALLY FOUND) * Franny's Feet - Unknown. * Someday School - Unknown. * The Toy Castle - Unknown. * Mustard Pancakes - Unknown. * Danger Rangers - Unknown * Toopy and Binoo - Unknown. * It's My Life - Unknown. * Peep and the Big Wide World - Unknown. * Ribert and Robert's Wonderworld - Unknown. * The Zula Patrol - Unknown. * Animalia - Unknown. * Design Squad - Unknown. * Biz Kid$ - Unknown. * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman - Unknown. * Super Why! - An animal turns into other animals * WordWorld - A pig shapeshifts Schedule Bumpers Pinball bumpers *Adventures From The Book Of Virtues- Plato (SEEN) *The Berenstain Bears - Mama Bear (PARTIALLY FOUND) *Dragonfly TV - Dragonfly *Kratts Creatures - Martin and Chris Kratt *Reading Rainbow - Levar Burton *Zobomafoo - Zoboo (SEEN) *Wishbone *Redwall Racetrack Bumpers *Angelina Ballerina - Angelina *Clifford (FOUND) *Cliffords Puppy Days - Clifford *The Magic Schoolbus - Ms. Frizzle (SEEN) *Maya and Miguel - The Santos Family *PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch - George *Peep and The Big Wide World - Peep Jack In The Box Bumpers *Anne of Green Gables - Anne *Bob the Builder - Bob *Make way for Noddy - Noddy *The Noddy Shop - Noddy *The Puzzle Place - Julie *Signing Time - Rachel *Seemores Playhouse - Seemore (Existance Unconfirmed) *Thomas the Train - Thomas (the whole ident has no people talking) (SEEN) * Bookworm Bunch Bumpers *Corduroy Leads http://timewarnercablekids.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_TV_Idents_by_PBS https://www.youtube.com/user/PBSfanatic BookOfVirtuesTVID.png|Adventures from the Book of Virtues (SEEN) AnneGreenGablesTVID.png|Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (SEEN) WishboneTVID.png|Wishbone (PARTIALLY FOUND) Th.jpg|Corduroy ident (SEEN) Screenshot_2016-05-09-20-27-48.png|Timothy Goes To School Ident (FOUND) Screenshot_2016-05-09-20-28-24.png|Elliot Moose Ident (FOUND) Updates 3/18/16: A screenshot of the Corduroy ID has surfaced. 3/19/16: A screenshot of the Wishbone ID has surfaced! 3/20/16: Screenshots of the Anne of Green Gables and Adventures from the Book of Virtues ID's have surfaced. As well as videos of the Liberty's Kids, Anne of Green Gables, and Adventures from the Book of Virtues ID's have surfaced! Also, the icon for Kratts' Creatures has surfaced. Link to Liberty's Kids ID (SKIP TO 0:38): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zd4eIZC_5Y Link to Adventures from the Book of Virtues ID: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3zjlJjECuQ Link to Anne of Green Gables ID (SKIP TO 1:06): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_LASB1vaYw 3/22/16: The Curious George ident has been found https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UirfBPbF9lU 3/24/16: The It's a Big Big World ident has been found https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uL7c2BTnai0 4/9/16: A part of the Wishbone and Eliot Moose idents has been found https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cw8xlKi_3M 4/14/16: The Liberty's Kids, Adventures from the Book of Virtues, and Anne of Green Gables idents have been deleted from the internet. 4/19/16: We can't find anything anymore by just searching on Google. 5/1/16: PBSFanatic has been contacted. No response. 5/9/16: The Elliot Moose and Timothy Goes To School Idents have been found. Elliot Moose: https://mega.nz/#!2l0iCRgQ!ajvsutVVX-XY9cY5JkFxGi39b731j9zLocErEXHCy64 Timothy Goes to School Ident: http://mega.nz/#!C5smBAjB!JDL5bV-EINxVncRndzcS_jiQMrJKQzqk_iayvYcA_Dw Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Existence Unconfirmed Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Puppet Shows Category:Lost PBS